Ashemmi
| refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic good | challenge35 = 13 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Ashemmi (originally Shemmithil Maraphiir) was a moon elf wizard and the lover and consort of the wizard Sememmon. Appearance Ashemmi had flaxen hair and gold eyes, which went some way to explain the regular confusion over her true race, since these traits are rare in moon elves (she had claimed to be a moon elf around 1372 DR). Ashemmi changed her appearance frequently, every few months. As of 1374 DR, Ashemmi's hair was snow-blond, bound in several places with silver ties. Relatives Ashemmi's mother was the gold elf Chelryn Sarynnryllar and her father was the moon elf Rhyem Maraphiir. Her older brother was Malphys Maraphiir. Background Early Years Ashemmi was born Shemmithil Maraphiir in 1171 DR, to her moon elf father Rhyem Maraphiir and gold elf mother Chelryn Sarynnryllar. She was born in Silverymoon, but shortly after birth, her parents travelled with her to the Neverwinter Woods, to live among the wood elves, where they were taken in by the Ilbaereth clan. Ashemmi's brother, Malphys, had apprenticed under Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, and when she was around 80, Malphys began to teach her what he knew about magic. Bright Banner Brandished Ashemmi left her home in the Neverwinter Woods in 1261 DR, travelling to Neverwinter where she joined the Bright Banner Brandished, an adventuring company. In 1266 DR, the band became trapped in subterranean crypts north of Mirabar by the lich necromancer Orvanath. The entire company died except for Ashemmi, who escaped using a scroll of teleport, but this experience quelled her desire for adventure. Harper and Zhent After Ashemmi wandered the North as wizard-for-hire until the 1297 DR when she met the Harper bard Elthaor, secretly send by Khelben Arunsun. Soon Ashemmi and Elthaor became lovers and Ashemmi joined the Harpers. In 1339 DR however Elthaor was killed by some drow near Calaunt. Devastated by the loss Ashemmi was recruited by Khelben for a very difficult mission: infiltrate the Zhentarim in Darkhold. So in the disguise of a human male and using for the first time the name Ashemmi she joined the Zhent in 1344 DR. In Darkhold she first met Sememmon and understood that the high Zhent used evil only as shield for his inner feeling. In 1355 DR the two became lovers and she even told him about her heritage and her role as Harper spy. In 1357 during a purge of spies in Zhent ranks Ashemmi was unveiled and Manshoon, in a twisted form of respect for Sememmon, instead to killing her like all the other spies, he used a powerful spell to suppress all of her emotions, transforming Ashemmi in an amoral being. Sleeping Dragon inn On 28 Uktar 1374 DR, Ashemmi and Sememmon assisted Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun to defeat a sharn at the Sleeping Dragon inn, with a combined casting of Petrylloc's Gambit. Origins in Evermeet A rumour existed that asserted that Ashemmi was originally a sun elf noble from Evermeet. Appendix External Links * References Category:Moon elves Category:Inhabitants of Darkhold Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Members of the Bright Banner Brandished Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment